


Various Short Stories of Mine

by Aurvaelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gore, Other, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurvaelia/pseuds/Aurvaelia
Summary: Things I write when I tie the time and ideas.





	Various Short Stories of Mine

_‘I should have listened.’_  
A step back.  
 _‘I should have known.’_  
The glint of a knife.  
 _‘Why didn’t I just pay attention?’_  
 _Run. Run. Run._ All I could think was to run.  
But I couldn’t. _I just couldn’t._  
My feet were superglued to the ground. I was frozen.  
Was it fear? Shock? Sadness?  
I couldn’t tell.  
I could barely keep my eyes open soon.  
What had just happened?  
I looked down as the man ran away, and red and blue lights flashed.  
I couldn’t hear the sirens.  
Blood was all I saw.  
Crimson liquid.  
Where did it come from?  
I looked further.  
There was a hold in my abdomen.  
So that’s what happened.  
My vision grew black as I saw people running towards me yet more as I lay on the cold pavement.

 

  
I open my eyes.  
White.  
White everywhere.  
I look at the ceiling of the room I was held in.  
Tiles.  
Machines left and right.  
Wires were hooked to me everywhere.   
Forehead.   
Arm.   
Chest.  
Someone entered the room.  
My friend..  
My best friend..  
She cried as she saw the state I was in.   
Many entered after her, all rushing to see if I was okay.  
They all cried.  
A doctor came in to pick out those who I was related to.  
I couldn’t hear it, but it was obvious what he said.  
 _‘I’m sorry, there’s nothing we can do.’_

 

  
Weeks later, I knew what exactly was coming.  
I had felt.. weak.  
I couldn’t keep anything down.  
I couldn’t move.  
I often even couldn’t breathe.  
Loud beeps filled the room.  
Why could I hear them?  
Nurses and doctors rushed into the room.  
Friends and family behind them.  
I could feel my heart stopping, my breathing shallow.  
A final, dragged on beep rang as my heart stopped beating for the final time, too weak to push on.  
I could see them crying, screaming, calling my name.  
Why can I still see what’s going on?  
The doctor shook his head, shooing everybody out, telling the nurse to write something down.  
Date, time, and cause of death.


End file.
